Kamen Rider X TLR
by Dragon World
Summary: This is a Project thought not by me, by Kaito Kumon, so if you liked this, go thank him on his account. This is just a tryout I wanted for Kaito Kumon...Iboedo Ke...I am beginning to do my own imput on it..Like Kamen Rider Spirit, don't burn your house down.
1. Introductory

**Armoured Warrior Tournament.**

"Oi! Oi! Minna! Armoured Warrior TOURNAMENT!" The man who judges the battles announced, everyone in the audience cheered, 5 teens walked towards the arena, 4 of them you already know, Kouta, Kumon, Mitchy, and Ryouta, but the 5th was taller, he was even wearing a golden jacket, "So...You guys are my opponents, eh?" the new contestant asked as he took off his sunglasses, "Well...Gaim, Baron, I forgot your name...And Kamen Rider..." he was still trying to remember their Rider names, "K-K-KAZARK?!" he has now remembered that it would be tough to beat Ryouta, but he can still win. "3...2...1...BEGIN!" The audience and announcer shouted, they all placed on their belts as the Kazark Zector flew into Ryouta's hand, "**Henshin!**" they all called out, Kouta, Kumon, and Mitchy placed the Lock Seeds onto their buckles, the Kazark Zector was slid onto Ryouta's buckle, ***HENSHIN!*** Ryouta was now standing in the Kazark armor, he walked forward and dodged all his opponents attacks, until he noticed the new contestent, he was wearing a strange belt, "Faiz Gear? FAIZ?!" Kazark was confused, the new contestent smirked, "Jakuda Kazuto...I am not Faiz, but another Rider...That has come to be in a tournament...Iboedo ke.." The Contesent, Jakuda, said, he then pressed the buttons on a strange phone that looked like the Faiz Phone, but the silver was covered with black, ***Standing By!*** the phone announced, Jakuda closed the phone and lifted it to his left ear, "**Henshin!**" Jakuda placed the Phone onto the buckle, he slid it down to fit in the slot, ***Complete!*** Jakuda changed into a armor simular to Faiz, the silver was covered with black armor, "Kamen Rider Dark Faiz.." he said as the eyes glew emerald green, he punched Kazark in the stomach when he tried using Clock Up on him, Kazark reverted back to Ryouta immediately after that hit, Ryouta fell down, but was not out. Gaim used his sword to try and slash this 'Dark Faiz', but he dodged each attack, a sword flew into his hand and he used it to slash across the chest plate of Gaim's armor, Gaim was flung into the wall, Baron was angered and used his spear against this mighty warrior, but he blocked it fast and slashed across the chest plate of his armor, exactly the same but in a different way to Mitchy. An aura surrounded the battle field, it started to float off of the ground and teleported, a guy in a white jacket, grey jeans, black shirt, and grey boots was walking down the street, he saw the arena from the armoured Warrior Tournament appear right in front of him and cover a hole in the city, "Nani?" the guy was surprised, "Shoji-san?" a person that jumped onto the arena before it flew off asked, "Hino?" the guy Jin called, Shoji asked, Jin got up from the ground and nodded, Shoji smiled, Run walked towards Shoji to follow him, she then saw Kumon. "Who is that?" She was staring at Kumon brightly, Kumon then got up from the ground, Dark Faiz reverted back to Jakuda immediately after they landed, "Ah...So this round can continue this match, eh?" Jakuda asked the other contestants, they were combat ready, Mitchy was the first to transform, as well as Jakuda, he tried shooting at Jakuda, but the Dark Faiz armor blocked the shots Mitchy blasted, Jakuda grabbed Mithcy's blaster and threw it, Mitchy was screwed, but a blast hit into the shoulder pad that the Dark Faiz bodysuit was equipped with, "Ah, Gaim...Chou..**Henshin!**" Jakuda said once he saw Kouta, he pressed a button code on the Dark Faiz Phone, he changed to his own Accel Form and used the Start Up ability to beat on Kouta, ***EXCEED CHARGE!*** a sound from the inside of the explosion said, Kouta came flying out of the explosion, he crashed into the Arena wall, "Rider...Kick..." Kouta said before he almost dehenshined, but he stopped it by placing the Orange Lord Seed into the buckle, ***SEIYA! ORANGE GUARDIAN! ON STAGE!*** he gained flags on the back of his armor, he used his even stronger blade to slash on the armor of Dark Faiz, but it seemed to have no effect, ***COMPLETE!*** Dark Faiz kicked back Kouta and caused the arena wall to explode when Kouta crashed into it. "KOUTA! CATCH!" Jin yelled as he threw the OOO Lock Seed to him, Kouta used it to transform to Gaim OOO Form, he was now equipped with the Kadjalibur instead of the two samurai swords, Kouta used it to slash all over Dark Faiz, combined Rider Power sure fought Jakuda, Jakuda dehenshined after Kouta was finished, "I'll end your glory...Next time..." Jakuda said before he fell to the ground, Kouta dehenshined and Kumon watched the battle, he was angered at himself, he had a lack of strength, a complete lack of strength. Kumon left the area angrily, Kouta followed him to make sure he wasn't getting angry just because of power.

"_My Grandmother said this: If you walk the path to heaven..You will rule over all...When you walk the path to heaven..A lord...you become.._" Ryouta said pointing his finger to the sky, the Zector he had partnered with flew into his hand, "**Henshin!**" he said, he slid the Zector into the buckle and pointed the horn to the left, ***HENSHIN! CHANGE BEETLE!*** Ryouta henshined into Kazark Cast Off Mode, he used his own sword to train against Jin, who used the Kadjalibur, they fought against each other like a real duel, "**Rider Kick..**" Ryouta announced, he slid the beetle horn on the Zector back to the left, causing the Beetle Horn on his helmet to go back up, ***RIDER...KICK!*** Sparks from the belt Ryouta wore went down to the ankle, "**Rider Kick**.." Jin announced, he scanned across the buckle of the OOO Belt, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** his Green boots were glowing brightly, they both charged towards each other, Ankh (Who somehow got here) watched them. The two riders kick clashed their ankles, causing a Giant explosion to fling them back, Ryouta gained anger towards himself, "Damn it! He was stronger then I thought...**Rider Punch!**" Ryouta yelled at himself, he pressed the buttons in a different way, ***1! 3! 2! RIDER PUNCH!*** Sparks went from his belt onto his glove, he punched into the chest plate of OOO's armor. The Punch caused an explosion that flung back Jin, Jin was surprised himself, but that didn't mean he just gave up, "Yuuku-san!" Jin called out as he charged towards Ryouta, Yuuku scanned across the buckle and changed OOO to Super OOO. "Nani?" Ryouta asked himself, it was too late to dodge Jin's scratch, it hit Ryouta right on the buckle, "AH!" Ryouta shouted in pain, he dehenshined and fell to the ground, "I...was...defeated...by...a newbie? No..." Ryouta said angrily to himself, he then passed out, Jin dehenshined once the battle was over, Jin noticed a person walking towards him, "Yuuku.." the guy said in a dark tone, Yuuku shivered but flew towards the guy that was walking towards Jin, "Sorry, Jin..But this guy is my master.." The guy smirked as a belt appeared on his waist, "**Henshin..**" The man belowed, he slid Yuuku onto the buckle and Yuuku changed from Gold to Black, he then said uncontrollably, "**HEN...SHIN!**" The man was now wearing a Purple Kazark Armor with grey eyes and Black highlights, "Nani.." Jin was surprised, but his focus was cut short when the armored rider grabbed his neck, Jin stared into the eyes of the armor, it was the same eyes as Ryouta, but Ryouta was on the ground passed out, so who was that? The Purple Kazark threw Jin into the wall, the man pulled the horn of Yuuku, "**C-C-C-CAST OFF!**" Yuuku shouted uncontrallably, sparks surrounded the armor, the purple flew off to show the Kazark Armor, except with stag beetle horns, "**CH-CH-CH-CH-CHANGE** **STAG BEETLE!**" Yuuku fell off of the buckle, which was more surprising because the warrior didn't dehenshin, "**Clock Up!**" the man shouted, he then slid a strange device simular to a Zector, except it was completely Grey, he gained blades on his arms like the Katakiri OOO gloves.

"If you have faith..." "Everything...Will come to you.." "If you have failure.." "You will be sentenced to death.." "LIVE LIVE LIVE!"

Jin was getting hit all over by the Dark Kazark, Kumon saw and tried to help out Jin, but he still had his 'Lack of Strength', Kouta saved them both by changing to Gaim Wizard Form and using the Wizard SwordGun on Dark Kazark. "Daijobu?" Kouta asked Jin, Jin's arm was bleeding, Rito found the group and helped Jin back to his house, Momo, Nana, Mikan, and Lala saw the bleeding arm of his. Nana looked at the bleeding boy's face, it was the most amazing face she had ever seen, she thought about getting married with him, but she wasn't ready for that, yet.

**Kamen Rider X TLR!**

**(Hope you guys enjoy...Review about if you think it was good...or bad...Hopefully not bad...I had enough combat, right?)**


	2. Inferno vs Lemonade

_**KRWKoukan8629 : Kamen Rider..Spirit..**_

_**KRMaric : This Kamen Rider is like no other...**_

_**KRWKoukan8629 : HE'S A NINJA!**_

_**Both : The Strength I have comes from the people I fight for. With that Strength...I WILL PROTECT MY GOAL!**_

_**KRWKoukan8629 : Ok everyone, this epsiode is gonna mostly be about Daigo Ketaro, KRSpirit, and Kumon Kaito, KRBaron. Kaito meets Yami, ending up being attacked by strange beings from the Spirit World called the Shingen, keeping KRBaron (Mango Arms) and Yami busy. As Daigo Ketaro is taking his first school project with Yuuki Rito, he is met by a rebel Shingen named Paronchihigh, becoming I think the first Ninja Based Kamen Rider.**_

* * *

**Episode 2 : Inferno against Lemonade.**

* * *

_A Young Man was riding on his bicycle, until a bus was riding on the WRONG side of the rode, hitting him straight in the face, he was launched into the air and fell on the ground next to a girl wearing the same uniform as him but a Girl Version with a bow instead of a tie. "Daijoga?" She asked him, no answer out of the blue haired teen, she tried to shake him, still no answer, she then called the Ambulance on her phone right away._

* * *

**Present Day..**

The Young Man from that incident finally recovered, his friend, Taiki, walked up to him, "Oi, Ketaro-chan..How'd your head feel?" he asked his best friend, "Like 15 Headaches at the same time.." Ketaro told Taiki, "Geez..That sounds like your brain almost popped." Taiki said, "It already did.." Ketaro said, as the bus stopped in front of Sainan High and began to open it's doors. Ketaro and Taiki came out with a giant cloud full of people, Taiki looked at his school Project Tutorial, "Oh no..You're with Yuuki Rito.." he facepalmed, "What's so bad about that.." Ketaro asked, "Whenever he falls, a girl's panties are involved." Taiki said, "It's on accident..I don't know why people don't understand that.." Ketaro walked in, searching for Yuuki Rito, exactly who he bumped into.

Rito got up and asked, "Are you Ketaro?" Ketaro nodded, "You're..Rito, right?" Rito nodded, they both got up, "I hear most people say that you fall into a girl, all the time.." Ketaro said, "Uh oh.." Rito said, "Chillax, I totally get it, it was an accident, right?" Ketaro asked, "Yeah.." he responded. Kotegawa was watching every single thing, with Mea poking her head to see, "See..I knew I'd be glad to be your partner!" Ketaro smirked, Rito was surprised, by everyone other male in the school, he was hated, Ketaro clutched his fist, placing it on his chest, "That Strength...Will Protect Your Goal.." Ketaro said, Rito nodded slowly. Then they went to an empty room to work on their project, "How much Body movement does it take to get faster?!" Rito said, "THIS IS JUST THE PRINCIPAL'S WAY OF GETTING GIRLS!" Ketaro researched it, then sighed, "We should at least find out.." Ketaro said, Ketaro punched and kicked at the bag hanging from the wall. "It would be funny to see the Principal try." Rito kinda said, "Wait...That sound..It's familiar.." the wall broke straight open to reveal a crab clawed, cheetah legged, tiger chested, swordfish headed kind of monster, "Creepy.." Rito said pulling out his Advent Deck. "**Henshin!**" He placed it in his buckle and began to transform, into a golden and black striped armor designed like a lion.

* * *

Kumon was walking toward a pond, glaring at it as it began to vibrate, "Kumon Kaito, correct?" Yami asked from behind a tree, "Hmph.." Kumon responded with Mikan watching as creatures like the one that attacked Rito and Ketaro appeared, "Looks like another beating for me to go into.." he smirked as he pulled out the Mango Lockseed, ***MANGO!*** he placed it at his buckle and locked it, ***LOCK ON! / COME ON!*** the armor box of the Mango Armor came down, ***MANGO ARMS! ~ FIGHT OF HAM-MER!*** Kumon became from human form to Rider form, pulling out the Mango Slammer and charging forward, same for Yami, both of them slamming through the beasts, ***MANGO SPARKING!*** he slammed the ground and caused it to crack, launching many of them into the air, giving Yami the chance to kick all of them. Falling a lockseed with a clear blue basket, "Hm?" Baron picked it up and looked at it, then his Genesis driver, getting much curiosity.

Mikan wondered why Kumon was so cold, even though he could make many friends if he was just nice, but he just didn't seem to want to do that.

* * *

Wild was kicking at the beast, but was thrown into the air and onto the ground, ***ADVENT!*** a Giant Lion came and scratched the beast in the back. Wild then pulled out another card and placed it on top of his shoulder pad, causing it to fade and the screen the card was on the to glow, ***FINAL VENT!*** Wild pulled out the Jungle Magnum and held it toward the creature, firing a large blast that missed from the creature jumping into the air and out of sight. "Rito-san, daijobu?" Ketaro asked as his friend dehenshined, "Yeah..I think so.." Rito nodded, Kotegawa came in, "What happened here?!" she asked, "Monster..Like before.." Rito said. Ketaro looked up and saw a bright light, running after it in a blurry speed, causing wind to blow everywhere, "Woah.." Rito tried to run after, but couldn't catch up to the speed of the boy.

Ketaro jumped from a rooftop to find a Red creature with normal red hands, grey boots, a black jacket, and a hat that says, 'CUT'. "Who are you?" It asked him, "Daigo..Ketaro.." Ketaro introduced himself, "You're Daigo Ryousuke's son?" it was shocked, it's hat falling off it's horned head, "You know my dad?" Ketaro asked.

* * *

Ketaro was standing in a room wearing a grey t-shirt, "Paronchi-san..What's this suppose to help me with?" he asked the beast at the top, "Everything.." Paronchihigh said before the test began, shurikens, daggers, and explosive tags were thrown straight at him, he jumped up and landed on one board, climbing up and finding some Shingen soldiers appearing in front of him, a sword popped out of the tree bark and onto his hand, he slashed them all down the tree log steps, jumping onto the top and meeting Paronchihigh, "Seems your ready to get up.." Paronchihigh jumped and became a belt on Ketaro's waist, with a pouch full of shurikens on the left, four on the right side, "The white one on the right.." Paronchihigh tutorialized, Ketaro did so and placed it into the slot, "SLAM IT YOU FOOL!" Paronchihigh shouted, Ketaro bent down before raising his hand to the air and slamming the type of chip into the buckle and causing the ball with a screen on it to spin, his body was now covered by a black armor over a grey bodysuit with a helmet that was horned and the faceplate seeming deadly, with a headband on the top, as well as stripes on the armor that were purple. "Ok..Let's get started.." Paronchihigh said, Ketaro jumping down and landing at his feet, "You really are like him.." Paronchihigh smiled, while coming off his waist.

* * *

Kumon turned to see Mikan, "Why are you so cold?" she asked him, "Because..I just want the strong to rule over the weak.." Kumon answered while walking away, Mikan confused, strangely following him. Kumon stopped and saw a Helheim Fruit, picking it up and watching as it changes to the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. He just sat and thought about the time when he was abused by his father, the wielder of Baron stood and looked to a man who was creepily smiling, changing into the Blue Jay Shingen and punching back Kumon. "**Henshin!**" Kumon tried to press the Lemon Energy Lockseed, but it didn't work, "Damn it!" he pulled out Banana, ***BANANA!*** the armor box came out of a large zip in the sky, ***LOCK ON!*** he slammed the blade down and began to transform, ***COME ON! / BANANA ARMS! ~ KNIGHT OF SPE-AR!*** Baron slashed at the Shingen violently, Ketaro catching up to them with Rito, "Mikan, are you ok?" he asked her little sister, who nodded. Ketaro running forward and kicking back the Shingen, Paronchihigh walked up to the fight and became belt form, "Yosh!" Paronchihigh said, smirking as Ketaro whipped him around his waist, "**Henshin!**" he slammed it into the buckle and became Classic Shinobi. He jumped up and slashed at the Shingen with a sword that the guard and hold spot looked more like a Motorbike handle, he pulled out a Shuriken and through it straight at the Shingen, the Shuriken became 6 Shurikens that all hit the Shingen in the stomach, the Shuriken turning to one and coming back into the pouch on the left side of the Paron Driver. Baron turned and slashed at 'Spirit', the name of the Rider born from Ketaro's father, Spirit backed up a bit before looking to the buckle, "Use Inferno..I think it's best for this situation." Paron said, Spirit nodded and pulled out the Second chip, slamming it into the buckle and summoning a Kanji Symbol of Fire, ***INFERNO!*** the Kanji went onto the buckle, changing the stripes to red and changing the head band to orange. He flame slashed back Baron back and stood tall, pulling out a Shuriken and placed it into the slot on the back of the sword, spinning the side of it that's revealed, ***SHUSHUTTO! (WAVE!)*** Spirit slashed a massive amount of Aura Waves toward Baron, knocking him back a bit before placing another Shuriken with Shushutto, ***CHOUZEN SHUSHUTTO! (ELEMENTAL WAVE!)*** he slashed a Fiery Aura Wave at Baron and caused an explosion.

Spirit was about to finish it, until Baron dehenshined and dropped a almost burnt Banana Lockseed, Ketaro dehenshined and picked up the Lockseed as Rito and Mikan carried Kumon to their house. Ketaro soon following as Yami looked to Ketaro, "No data on him..Who is he?" she asked herself, jumping into the air to follow him.

* * *

_**You must be Daigo Ketaro..**_

_**Yes..**_

_**Then Let Me Connect To You..**_

_**WAIT WHAT?!**_

_**Next Episode : The Connection of Inferno.**_

_**Don't burn your house down of excitement..If your even excited..**_

* * *

_**KamenRiderMaric : It was obvious Spirit didn't finish off Baron, neither did Yami..**_

_**KRWKoukan8629 : Who Marron'd the Baron? Find out Next Time..**_

_**KamenRiderMaric : Dude that was so cheesy I think you made my pizza cheesy..**_


	3. Connection Inferno

**_KRWKOUKAN8629 : Wasup peoples, I know I know..KAMEN RIDER X TLR has been waited for for TOO LONG!_**

**_KamenRiderMaric : Don't worry everybody, I forced him to continue it for KamenRiderDeadpool._**

**_KRWKoukan8629 : That's right..I didn't like being forced.._**

**_KamenRiderMaric : We introduce two more of Spirit's Shurikens, as well as Baron (Lemon Energy Arms!)._**

**_BOTH : SO NEVER SURRENDER!_**

* * *

**The Connection Of Inferno.**

* * *

Ketaro walked into class 2-4, sitting next to a girl with pink hair who looked at him, he didn't look familiar at all, "Are you new?" she asked, "Well..Yeah.." Ketaro said. "Well I'm Nana and this is my friend, Mea." She introduced, "Hi.." Mea greeted, "Daigo Ketaro.." Ketaro introduced himself, "You're that guy that fought against that monster guy?" Mea asked, "How'd you know?" Ketaro asked, "It's all over the news now." Nana said. Ketaro sighed and looked to his assignment book, '_Today's assignment will be that you will find someone in your class to work with, (two aloud), but you must work together to create something that has never been created before. Due Monday, March 2th of 2014._' Ketaro thought this was gonna be hard, Mea smiled looking at the confused Ketaro. Ketaro looked up to the teacher, who was staring at Tearju-Sensei and acting like he was being blown away by a holy wind. Yami walked up and punched the teacher out the window, causing major pain, Ketaro widened his eyes. He looked at his paper and sighed, writing the answers for the question and walking out of the class period since it was over.

He was walking through the hall until he bumped into Kotegawa, "Oh, hi Yui-chan.." Ketaro stood up and helped up the Anti-Shameless Teen. Kotegawa looked up at Ketaro, "What happened to you?" she asked, "A lot of things.." Ketaro whiped blood off from the scar on his face from his last battle. Risa then played with Kotegawa's chest right there, "I DON'T THINK THAT'S ALOUD IN SCHOOL, MOMIOKA-SAN!" Ketaro covered his eyes, "So I can do it at home?" Risa asked, letting go of Kotegawa. "Of course you'd ask that.." Ketaro facepalmed, he sighed but grabbed Kotegawa's shoulder, "Risa..Tell Haruna-chan that Rito-san wants to talk to her.." Ketaro told her. Kotegawa was blushing the whole way through the hall and into a room where Risa would not look for them in. "You alright?" Ketaro asked, she opened her mouth, but no words, Ketaro guessed that was a yes, he looked around and saw a lot of wool and wood. "I wonder what this room is used for.." Ketaro asked himself as he looked around, Kotegawa thought about Ketaro just saved her from Risa's playhouse judgement.

* * *

**Baron and Spirit both punch each other's fist.**

**Butsukaru tabi ni Ignition, hisokara kokoro moyasu! : Ketaro throws a Shuriken and Kumon throws a card at the screen.**

**Ippo datte shinai ze Back Step! : Kumon turns to see Mikan and Yami talking together.**

**Ikari nomi ga Turn Me On! : Ketaro and Kotegawa walk down the hall, the screen turns to Mea ontop of Ketaro on a bed.**

**Ugoki madare teru ze! : Spirit looks up to the screen as Baron walks away with his back turned to it.**

**Kanzen kakutei...LOOK, I'M A WINNER! : Ketaro beats Rito in a game of Kamen Rider Chou Climax Heroes.**

**Kachi tsuzukeru mono dake ga! : Kumon pulls out the Lemon Energy Lockseed.**

**Kono sekai shihai suru no sa! : Baron and Spirit clash blades as flames surround the battlefield.**

**Dare ni mo watasanai! (Sung By Kumon). / Dare ni mo yuzuranai! (Sung by Zack). : At first, Baron slashed at Gaim's Chestplate, knocking Kachidoki Arms down. Then Spirit punches through a Shingen and causes a large explosion.**

**Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake! : Ketaro punches Rito in the face, causing him to spit out some blood.**

**Top kiwameru dake! : Spirit fighting against Wild and Unicorn Shingen.**

**Dare ni ga shitegai Dare ni ga hirefusu! : Baron fighting against Taurus Shingen and Pig Shingen.**

**Saikyou no kajitsu kono te de! : Wild holds the Beast Gunner and shoots the screen.**

**Tsukamu Made Never Surrender! : Baron slashes up and knocks Knuckle five yards into the air, knocking him straight into the ground.**

* * *

Ketaro sighed while looking around for any evidence that this was the school's. Until he saw something walking across the floor, he followed it, being followed by Kotegawa. Ketaro stopped in front of a large fountain, it was filled with human energy instead of water, he got Kotegawa out of the way of a flaming bullet. "Rito-san?" He looked up to see Wild fired that bullet, the Paron Driver appeared on his waist glowing and steaming red, "ALRIGHT!" the glowing and steam faded as the Paron Driver was in perfect shape, he bent down and clutched his fists (Remember Black), then raised his hand to the air, "**Henshin!**" slamming the Inferno Chipper down and the little ball with a screen to spin, ***INFERNO!*** the flames surrounding him were absorbed and changed into a Kanji symbol, coming on his chest and becoming Spirit Inferno Shinobi. He was slashing shots all over, he even absorbed the last one, causing major pain, Kotegawa looked up to the armored Shinobi who protected her. "Rito-san, what is this?!" He asked, but the only response was blasts that hit him in the face and burned him out of the armor, leaving a burned scar on his face. Wild left and the fountain faded, leaving Kotegawa with a beat up Ketaro on the ground, knocked out cold. She then walked up to him and shook him, but knew she had to do something, quickly dragging him to the Nurse's office, he was too heavy for her.

* * *

Mikan was making some food, Kumon walked in the living room, "He's alive.." Yami said, "That's great!" Mikan put a plate on the table. Kumon never thought someone would ever be that kind to him, '_What the hell is going on here?_' he said as he looked to the food. He decided to eat anyway, he needed the strength so that he could finish whatever the hell beat him up like that, it obviously came from behind, so he'll have to look from where he hasn't been. He picked up the Lemon Energy Lockseed, "The Strongest Must Rule over the Weak...That is why I must rule.." he walked out, Mikan turned off the water and chased after him, worried that he might get injured again. Yami jumped and followed, the Anti-Hero found the Ace Undead, "Hm..It seems you aren't from around here.." Kumon smirked, "**Henshin****.**" he unlocked his Lockseed, ***LEMON ENERGY!*** spinning the Lock before placing it on the buckle, ***LOCK..ON!*** he put his right hand to the left, moving it slowly to the right until he reached out and shoved the Lever into the side of the Lockseed, ***SODA! / LEMON ENERGY ARMS!*** Kumon became Baron Shin and jumped toward him with the Sonic Arrow, sparks flying everywhere.

Baron was slashing at the violent beast before shooting it in the stomach and knocking it down from it's Jump Attack, he placed the Lemon Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, ***LOCK ON!*** the Ace Undead went in slow motion as he went in speeding motion, slashing the violent beast until it was actually burned. The Matrix Action finished once the Ace Undead fell to the ground, "Still resistant, huh?" Baron pulled the string of the bow, letting go and firing a massive trio of energy arrows that all stabbed the Ace Undead. The Ace Undead glew bright red and began slashing at Baron and knocking him back a bit, Kouta came and turned, "Kaito!" he pulled out the Kachidoki Lockseed, ***KACHIDOKI!*** slamming it on the buckle, ***LOCK ON!*** he opened the Lockseed, causing the Belt to speak, ***SOIYA! / KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA, SHUTSUJIN EI EI OH!*** Gaim came to assist with the DJ Gun at Blade Mode, both the two riders slashing at the Undead. ***KACHIDOKI SPARKING! / LEMON ENERGY SPARKING!*** the both held their blades, slashing large energy waves toward the Undead. Causing a major explosion to commense, thus giving the message that the battle was won, "That wasn't needed.." Kumon with his unusual unthanking, Kouta then turned the other way, both of them going their seperate ways again.

* * *

Ketaro was sitting in a room, Paronchihigh laughing so hard, "You...Tried to Kill Yourself? HAHAHA!" Ketaro stopped, "It was for a friend...You would've died for one if it was you." Ketaro stood up and pulled out a Shuriken, "Setsuji (Track) ike!" he threw the Shuriken, until it stopped right next to Rito, "WOAH!" he freaked out he was almost hit, "You've got a lot of explainin' to do!" Ketaro grabbed his collar with his hair covering one eye, the other eye glowing bright red. He pulled him to the Bench in front of the school and threw him onto it, "_OUT!_" Paronchihigh was knocked out of Ketaro. Who sighed and looked to Rito, "What did I do?!" Rito asked, "YOU KNOW WHAT!" Ketaro grabbed his collar, "Talk!" he ordered, "You could of killed Yui-san..Now speak!" Ketaro threw him into the chair, walking away and Paronchihigh yawning loudly, "Quit that!" Ketaro slapped him in the back of the head, "What I did.." Rito remembered when he was shooting at Spirit, almost hitting Kotegawa, "Kotegawa.." he ran to where she was, seeing her in a room wrapping a box, "Ok...I didn't hurt her.." Rito sighed in relief, but he still new Ketaro was angry with him, he almost killed a good person. Ketaro already told Rito that he hated bad people, Rito knew he had to apologize for what happened, he searched for the white haired boy, but no sign.

* * *

Kumon was walking up the steps and saw Mitchy with Run, "Hmph..An obvious match.." he said as he walked off, followed silently by Mikan and Yami, Kumon stopped when he turned to see a blue haired girl wearing a red dress. "Who the hell are you?" She asked him, "It seems we have some company.." Kumon said to Yami, Yami turned and noticed Mikan was missing, Kumon placed the Genesis Driver on his waist, it becoming Belt Mode, Yami then looked to her and recognized her, "Azenda.." she said, Kumon pulled out the Lemon Energy Lockseed, "_**Henshin!**_" Baron held the bow toward her, but noticed Mikan got in the way. Baron stopped and put down the Sonic Arrow, Mikan jumping toward him and trying to punch and kick at him, "What is the meaning of this?" Baron backflipped and grabbed Yami, jumping out of the way from a whip.

* * *

Kumon sighed and looked to Yami, who was looking at the Keychain from before, "_Now we match, Yami-san!_" she remembered Mikan say. Kumon stood up, "I'll get your friend back..In repayment of you two fixing me.." he said as he walked off, Kumon was stopped by Mikan, he grabbed her hand and tossed her to Yami, "You take care of her..I'm taking care of the other.." Kumon said, pulling out the Forbidden Ringo, ***RINGO ARMS! ~ FORBIDDEN FRUITS!*** Baron walked forward and was stopped by Mikan (Hypnotized). He slashed a aura wave and knocked Mikan, the Female Yuuki waking up looking around, "What was I doing?" Mikan got up from the ground and saw Yami, but then to Azenda smirked, she jumped up and grabbed Mikan by the neck, holding her blade at it.

Baron looked up to see Azenda smirking, but noticed a tear, "Yami-san!" Mikan tried to struggle out, Baron stepped a little but but stopped when Azenda smirked, "One step closer and this 'Mikan' is gone." Azenda threatened, Baron pulled out the Genesis Driver until, ***SHINGEN!*** five Shingen minions appeared around Azenda and all grabbed onto Baron and Yami, throwing them into the air and causing them to fall onto the ground. Baron dehenshined and held his arm, "It seems you are a spread of bad luck for everyone.." Azenda said laughing, "What do you have to do with the _Shingen_?" Yami asked, "Ah, they were a bit tired of Spirit, so they decided to assist me in killing you as long as I assist them in killing Spirit." Azenda said, "Looks like your Bad Luck is contageous." she was about to slash Mikan. "Shigao!" A familiar voice said, "Daigo Ketaro?" Mea was watching from a rooftop, Ketaro with his hands in his pockets, and Paronchihigh who had one hand on his shoulder, "She may have chosen the Dark path..But that doesn't mean anything!" he said, Azenda laughing out loud. "What's a simple human gonna do about it?" Azenda asked, Ketaro looking up as Paronchihigh was pissed, "So..We kill her yet?" he asked his partner, "We'll get to that..The Shingen first.." Ketaro responded and Paronchihigh became the Paron Driver and into Ketaro's hand, "Ah..Ikuze Dare!" Paron shouted as Ketaro whipped him around his waist, "**Henshin!**" he said once he had the Chip in the buckle, he slammed it down and began to transform. ***INFERNO!*** Flames surrounded Ketaro's body until they became a Kanji for Fire and onto Ketaro's chest, changing Ketaro to Spirit Inferno Shinobi.

* * *

**The Guitar begins to play as Treasure Sniper OST : Kamen Rider Decade Plays**

Spirit charged forward and slashed through all five of the opponents, kicking them back and charging toward Azenda, the Shingen getting up and grabbing him, throwing him back a few steps and grabbing him, Spirit pulled out three Shurikens, ***IZA CHOUZEN SHUSHUTTO!*** the blade began to glow brightly. The Rider slashing slash waves at the five, "So you must be Spirit..So this would be killing two birds with one stone!" Azenda shouted as she slashed at Spirit violently, Yami catching Mikan and looking to the Shinobi who blocked all the attacks, Spirit dodged each attack and backflipped pulling out two new Shurikens, ***DUPLI! SHUZEN!*** a clone of Spirit appeared and they both slashed through the final Shingen. But Azenda fired a blade at Spirit that hit him in the chestplate and knocked him down, "Hey! Plug in the Inferno Chipper!" Paron suggested, Spirit tripped Azenda and noticed a slot in the bottom of the Turner Saber's handle, he placed the Inferno Chipper into it and the blade glew bright red, "**PHEONIX HISSATSU...FIRE VERSION!**" Spirit slashed Azenda into the air and straight into the ground face first.

**OST Closes**

* * *

Ketaro dehenshined and fell to his knees, "That was a tough one.." Paronchihigh said, "To take down? No..Power to Handle? Yep.." Ketaro said as he got up, "Our job is done.." Ketaro walked off stretching his arms. Mea sat down to look closer, "Senpai-san..You're more darker than you look.." she smiled, finding a new candidate for Nemesis' control.

* * *

Ketaro entered his home and threw his backpack to the couch, walking upstairs, "Paronchihigh, I'm going to take a nap..So protect the house while I'm asleep..." Ketaro reminded, Paronchihigh nodded. He walked up to his room and noticed Mea, "Oh..hey..you.." Ketaro sighed and walked up to a picture, the image glowing bright red and changing to the image of a Seagle Shingen. Ketaro was pulled onto the bed by Mea, "So your the true Daigo Ketaro.." Mea smiled, "H-Hai, K-Kurosaki Mea.." Ketaro said, Mea crawled closer to Ketaro, Momo noticing it happen. "Rito-san, Kaito-san, and Ke-san?" Three harems were hard for Momo's head to handle, causing her to fall onto a net that was strangely there.

Mea then leaned toward Ketaro and opened her mouth, Ketaro gulped before looking to Mea's eyes, somehow, _sparkling?_, this wasn't what Ketaro normally gets. Ketaro couldn't stop it, Mea's lips right then and there met his, dark energy flowing into Ketaro's body. A Chipper appeared on top of the dresser, Ketaro's head being pushed into the pillow by Mea.

* * *

_**KRWKoukan8629 : Don't ask about the Chipper appearing on the Dresser, I'm not spoiling..**_

_**KamenRiderMaric : This dude hates spoilers..**_

_**KRWKoukan8629 : I'm still looking forward to seeing the Minecraft Story Excalibur's gonna let me edit..**_

_**KamenRiderMaric : The Main Characters are one Guy and a Girl named Molly and Tyson!**_

_**KRWKoukan8629 : AW COME ON MAN!**_

_**KamenRiderMaric : Tune in for next time, as well as a New Minecraft Story by Me and Excalibur, (edited by this clown..) MINECraftization : Chaos Number Uno.**_


	4. TEAM BARON!

_**Hello, once again..My name is KRWKoukan8629, I've had to start this one all over again because of my Little Sis deleting everything! So, this is the Remake of Episode 4 : TEAM BARON?! ~ Finding The Agressive Spirit~.**_

* * *

Ketaro was knocking on the door of Rito's house, Mikan opening the door and smiling to see a guest who hasn't been there before, "Ketaro-san? Come on in." Mikan adressed happily. Ketaro walked in to see everything in the house, it wasn't bad looking at all, he then walked to the Kitchen to get a drink and noticed Celine, "Oh..Hi.." Ketaro smiled to her. He saw she pointed to coke, so Ketaro gave her what she wished for, regretting it when he saw her hickupping, "Nani?" he said as Celine shout a Pollen that went all over the kitchen. Rito came in to check and noticed no flower on Ketaro, shocked muchly, he then stood up and said, "Do..You..Love..Me?" the next thing, Rito's head was planted in the ground and Celine was having a hard time taking it out, "Next Time, I might just have to plan your funeral.." Ketaro said walking away. "If your going to die, Rito..Do it quick.." Mikan said, Rito plucked his own head out, "NANI?!"

* * *

**Opening Song, FLAGS By T.M. Revolution : Sengoku Basara Last Party OST**

* * *

A girl was walking to school and saw Ketaro on the way there, "Ke-kun!" she ran toward him, but noticed his arm was taken by Mea and the other taken by Kotegawa, "MINE!" Mea pulled, Kotegawa pulled, "OW OW OW!" Ketaro said, "Yame!" the girl shouted at them, Mea and Kotegawa let go and Ketaro turned the see the golden haired girl with ocean blue eyes, "Wakana-san?" he recognized her. Wakana jumped up in joy and onto Ketaro's arm, "Ke-kun! You remember me!" she was thrilled, "Well this is Koyomi Wakana, a friend on mine a few years back...Although, I don't recall of how we first met.." Ketaro introduced Wakana to the others in school uniform, except Kumon, "So..This is a childhood friend of yours?" he asked Ketaro, "Yep.." the Rider S-Class Shinobi responded, "It's trouble when it's a girl.." Kumon advised. "O..k.." Ketaro began to ask himself why Kumon entered Sainan High, Kumon smirked, "Well..She should see a show of what we can all do.." he said pulling out the Sengoku Driver he was equipped with, placing it on his waist and changing it to Belt Mode, "**Henshin.**" he raised the Lockseed he had, ***BANANA!*** An Arms Box came out of a Helheim Portal that shortly closed after the Arms Box was fully released, ***LOCK ON!*** Kumon pushed down the Henshin Blade, ***COME ON!*** the giant Banana came onto his head, ***BANANA ARMS! / KNIGHT OF SPEAR!*** Kumon became Baron (Banana Arms) and stood tall.

* * *

_**Remember, Kamen Rider and To Love Ru does not belong to me, only the OCs in this story, and OC Arms.**_

* * *

Wakana gave a close look, "Arigatou ga sai masu, Bananaman.." that made Kouta laugh loudly, "IT'S BARON!" Kumon said as he dehenshined, "Alright then, me next!" Kouta walked up to the front of everyone and placed on the Sengoku Driver, "**HENSHIN!**" he unlocked the Lockseed, ***ORANGE!*** he placed the Orange Lock at his buckle, ***LOCK ON! / SOIYA!*** he began to glow, ***ORANGE ARMS! / HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!*** Gaim took Kouta's place in a Samurai Battle Stance, "Kara kara wa, Ore no stage da!" Gaim unlocked the Lockseed on his buckle. Wakana clapped as Gaim dehenshined, "Alright, then..I'm up!" Rito smirked, pulling out the Advent Deck he was given and put it behind his back shortly after the belt appeared, "**Henshin!**" he placed the Box of cards into the buckle, becoming Kamen Rider Wild and pulling out a card and into the Beast Denter, ***TRICK VENT!*** Wild disappeared, Rito reappearing right behind Mitchy, "You're up!" Rito smiled, "I'm gonna pass, I have to keep my strength up high." Mitchy said, smirking up Ketaro, "Fine..I'll go then.." Ketaro stepped up and pulled out the Paron Driver, but the ground shook much before he could even start. He ran outside to check what was happening, a man was walking through the hall with a Shingetsu Shuriken, opening the door to get out of the school without anyone noticing.

* * *

"Man..Ever since I got this little thing, I've been so lucky!" He smirked, "Oi..Tairou Shitsuze!" a voice said, Shitsuze turned to see Ketaro behind him. "What the hell do you want?!" Shitsuze placed the Shuriken into his arm and began to glow with a dark aura, becoming the Wolf Shingen and blasting aura at Ketaro who dodged it and then kicked one aura blast like a Soccer Ball at the Shingen. Then placing the Paron Driver on his waist and pulling out the Inferno Chipper, "**Henshin!**" he pushed it into the buckle and began to smirk, ***_INFERNO!_*** as he was surrounded by flaming armor pieces, coming together by a Kanji Symbol meaning 'fire', leaving the Kanji on his chestplate.

* * *

**Leave All Behind : Kamen Rider W OST Begins.**

Spirit pulled out his sword and began to slash at the Wolf Shingen, who was rampaging inside and losing control of himself. The Wolf's eyes began to glow bright red as he charged toward Spirit before turning into aura and hitting Spirit up into the air and slamming him back down, "He's already full spirit, huh?!" the Shinobi Rider stood tall. "Let's get serious then.." He turned the Chipper in the top of the buckle like he was revving up a motorcycle, then slammed it down further, ***EXPLOSION!*** he glew bright red with steaming aura as he ran toward the Wolf Shingen, kicking at it with major force. The more he kicked the Shingen, the more his aura force rose, until eventually the black armor broke off to reveal a completely Red armor that glew even brighter than the aura. He punched the Shingen into the air, slashing straight threw it before it landed on it's head, the Shingetsu Shuriken falling on the ground next to the man who reverted to normal and broke. "NO!" Shitsuze punched the ground, causing it to glow red and for Shitsuze to drop into the portal formed, "Nani?!" Spirit looked into the disappearing portal as he dehenshined.

**_OST Pauses._**

* * *

Ketaro stopped when he saw a bald man in front of him, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he saw his lipstick and punched him in the stomach, the man looking up, "Ore wa..Oren Pierre Alfonzo!" he introduced himself like he was a prince or something. "Well, Oren..Ore wa Daigo Ketaro.." Ketaro then walked into the building, Oren surprised to see Kaito in school, "Oh no..Mr. Ugly.." Kaito looked away, Kouta just looked at Ketaro, who was glaring at a man who was followed by an army of other students. That one student just walked up in front of him, "I've been watching you for a while now.."

Ketaro pushed him back, "Too Close, Tenju Takumi.." he said, causing Tenju to smirk, "Than I challenge you to a duel.." the army supported man said. Ketaro laughed, "Don't expect me to clean your tears when you lose." he said to Tenju as he walked away, Tenju smirking and laughing at the same time in a Creepy Manner.

* * *

Later Wakana, Lala, Momo, and Yami were talking about Tearju, until they noticed Rito flying through the air and into the wall. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK THAT DAMN QUESTION!" Ketaro shouted, "O..K.." Rito said before passing out, he turned around to see Ren, "Are you really gonna be fighting against that Tearju guy?" he was asked again, "Yes.." Ketaro answered. "What did Yuuki ask you?" Ren asked, "I got shot by this weird pollen, but nothing happened, so Rito-san asked the four words, '_DO_', '_YOU_', '_LOVE_', and '_ME_'." Ketaro answered, "OH MY GOD!" Ren ran to the bathroom to hurl. Rito got up from the ground and heard the barfing in the bathroom, "What happened to Ren?" he asked Ketaro, "You did.." he said as he walked away.

* * *

Paronchihigh was stuck in belt mode ever since that battle with the last Shingen, it scratched the strap, causing him to be unable to turn to Body State. "So..Watcha gonna do about the Love Trio you've got?" Paron Driver asked, "They're gonna settle it, not me.." Ketaro said while getting on the Shadow Rider, the bike given to him from his father. Mea heard every single word, "Master would be pleased with having his strength on our side." she then smiled as her hair point turned to a blade, "He said we could settle this ourselves..Not what kind of way.." her smiled turned to a devilish smirk.

* * *

Ketaro was riding toward the park, stopping when he saw a kid's ball flying through the air, he jumped from the bike and caught it, once then giving it to the kid. He then picked up a Shingetsu Shuriken with emmense dark aura, curious of who obtained it. He then looked up to see a child on the ground, the same dark aura as the shuriken surrounding him. He then looked to see a man with a black suit and a grey, purple striped tie, "Oh..Thank you for this.." he took the Shingetsu Shuriken from him and jabbed it into his arm, becoming the Cheetah Shingen, "What the? There was a Cheetah?" Ketaro got up and pulled out the Paron Driver, placing it on his waist and dodging Aura Blasts.

***Inferno!*** The Paron Driver's disco ball module began to spin, "**Henshin!**" flames spun around him, until a Fire Kanji flew in and Spirit smacked the flames away. He charged toward the raging cat and began to slash at it, until it began to speed scratch at the Ninja Rider. Spirit backed up from that attack, holding his chestplate from severe pain, "Fine then..I'll just have to turn up the heat!" he said turning the Chipper in the top of the buckle once, slamming it down, causing a Kanji to come out of the screen of the Disco Ball Module, ***EXPLOSION!*** Spirit glew completely bright red and charged forward, slashing at the Cat as burning hot slash marks covered the Shingen's body. Spirit spun it twice more and slammed it again.

***EXPLOSIVE!*** Spirit charged forward and slashed completely through the Shingen, causing a massive explosion behind him as he began to dehenshin.

* * *

Ketaro was walking down the sidewalk until he saw Lala and Rito, he noticed Lala was holding a machine, "Oi..Can you please help me test this?" Lala asked him. "Ok.." He put the machine on his wrist, noticing it began to glow, "What is it exactly?" Ketaro asked, "It's a cloning machine!" Lala replied. A another version of Ketaro appeared, except instead of a black jacket and red t-shirt, a red jacket and a black t-shirt with white jeans, as well as silver hair. "I'm finally free.." The clone looked at his hands and began to smirk, then shot out massive amounts of aura. Raitaro flew into the air, Ketaro, Lala, and Rito on the ground from that pulse. "Rito-san..Take care of Lala.." He said as he got up, Rito nodded and helped up Lala, "What'll happen if you don't come back?" Rito asked the Shinobi, "Don't worry..I'll come back.." he jumped into the air, using the rooftop above as a jump pad.

* * *

Ketaro was looking in the forest for Raitaro, unable to find him, "Where is that guy?" he asked himself, he then jumped through trees to get a better look.

As Rito and Lala were searching for him in the city, "He doesn't seem to be here.." he said as he gave Lala an Apple, to get her energy going. "Yosh! This way!" Rito grabbed Lala's hand and ran toward Raitaro, the clone disappearing and Rito hitting the wall that was behind him.

Ketaro and Raitaro met at a large oak tree that was glowing red, "Oh, so you came.." Raitaro clapped, angering Ketaro, "The hell kind of game is this?!" Ketaro asked. Raitaro laughed, "Game? No..I simply plan to rid of you.." the two Shinobis jumped into the air, clashing kicks and backflipping off eachother, Ketaro made a landing next to a bamboo tree, "I guess I'll have to.." he pulled out the Paron Driver and placed it on his waist, "**Henshin!**" he slammed the Inferno Chipper into the buckle, charging toward Raitaro.

* * *

Kumon was walking through the street one day, until he stopped to see..._TEAM BARON_?! He walked up in front of it, yep, it was the real group, even Zack and Peco. "How'd they all get here.." Kumon asked himself, until he noticed a Taiyaki shop, he got a note on his phone, "_I wanna talk to you, meet me uphill at my house..Mikan._" Kumon closed his phone, then went to see if there was any trouble, wondering what Mikan wanted to 'talk' about. He walked in and noticed Yami, no Mikan, "What the.." Kumon looked around, until Yami grabbed the back of his collar. Yami then began to blush, "So this is what love feels like..M-May I have a _kiss_?" she had him then, Kumon couldn't get out it now, but then he broke from the kiss. Looking at a blushing Yami, '_First Team Baron..Alfonzo..And now this? Actually Alfonzo is worse.._' Kumon thought as he refused to blush. Then he heard clashing and sparks, thinking that once again, Peco and Zack are in trouble. He opened the door, looking to Yami with a blush, then quickly ran out to see what was happening with his teammates.

He noticed Kurokage Shin and Knuckle were battling against a Grizzly Bear Shingen, which roared loudly and caused Knuckle and Kurokage Shin to spark, knocking them out of Rider Form. Zack held his chest looking to the strong Shingen, Kumon walked up in front of the two. "Quit sitting on your asses and fight!" He ordered as he pulled out the Lemon Energy Lockseed, placing it on his buckle and locking it, ***LOCK ON!*** he grabbed the handle line and slammed it, ***SODA!*** Lemonade began to raise in the small cup module. He became Baron Lemon Energy Arms and charged toward the Shingen, slicing at it with the Sonic Arrow, until being shot in the stomach by another creature. He turned to see one of the Inves Overlords, Redyue, ready to fight, Baron got up and charged toward the Overlord, being slashed at by it violently. Knuckle charged toward Redyue and punched at him, Ryugen jumping up and shooting at it. "Mitsuzane.." Baron turned to see Gaim's Pal, "We've got more than that to take care of!" Ryugen pointed up to see a Helheim vine heading toward them, both the Riders shooting at it.

* * *

Kouta thought about going out there, Momo then came in, "What's wrong, Kouta-san?" she asked him. Kouta sighed, "It's just..Everyone's out there risking their lives..I don't think I'm strong enough to save them.." he sighed, Momo saddened, '_This isn't the Kouta-san I know.._' until they both noticing a Lockseed Key on the table behind them. Kouta walked up to it and picked it up, Momo smiled, "Now Kouta-san can do it, right?" he nodded to her and ran out.

* * *

**Ending Theme : RISE UP YOUR FLAG! By Gaku Sano, (Friend of mine on Facebook.)**

* * *

**Once again, Readers..I hope you enjoyed this episode..Suddenly long episode..Although, it did have some violent Ketaro in it, expecially with Rito and Alfonzo. I think Alfonzo's gonna be ok..But I have to know..How did Rito survive the last one?**

* * *

"Your world..Is now mine.." A Voice said, Baron Ringo Arms and Kurokage were battling eachother, Kurokage Shin was caught in a vine and pulled into the Lockseed on his buckle, "KAITO!" he screamed for help, but it was too late. The Matsukoburi Energy Lockseed closed. Kouta became Jimber Lemon arms, but then changed to a Dark Version, then the Dark Gaim and Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms were battling eachother. A Rider with a Silver Ringo arm and a massively painful looking staff, ending with a blade that could cut through steel, facing a Rider with a Golden Ringo armor with the same Weapons as Ringo Arms, who looked to have evil intensions. ***KIWAMI ARMS! DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI SHOGUN!*** Armor boxes flew around Kachidoki Gaim to become Gaim with a Silver armor, a rainbow colored Visor, and a chestplate with a picture of many fruits on it. He changed the DJ Gun into Sojinto Mode. Spirit jumping and clashing swords with the Golden Ringo Armed man.

* * *

**GOLDEN FRUITS CUP! ~BATTLING THE GOLDEN FRUIT!~**

* * *

**Coming After NEXT Episode.**


End file.
